


Just Stop

by DevonShea



Series: Immortality is Overrated [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Immortal Leon, Leon is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Arthur has returned.  Leon and Merlin have to teach him how to live in this century.





	Just Stop

“No.  No!” 

 

“But-”

 

“That’s it.  Just stop.”

 

“Leon, I hardly think-”

 

“Arthur, for the love of all the gods, please, just stop.”

 

…

 

“Thank you.  Now turn it off and get out.  We’re switching places. We’re going back home where Merlin can try to teach you how to drive.  I may be immortal, but I hate healing after mortal injuries. It itches and I’m too old for this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
